Salah Masuk
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Ne, Tenten-chan. Apa kau sudah memasukkannya ?/Iyap/Ke loker nomor 21 ?/E-eh, loker nomor berapa ya ?/ SH/RnR !


**Salah Masuk © azalea supasuna**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC,Typos,gaje**

 **Uchiga Uketa**

 **RnR !**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan Hinata hari ini campur aduk. Senang,excited,khawatir,juga takut jadi satu. Pasalnya hari ini ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang senpai yang sudah lama ia kagumi.

Uzumaki Naruto nama senpai itu.

Setiap tingkah laku Naruto selalu ia amati. Anggaplah ia seorang stalker. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan dari lama, ia akan memberikan surat ehemcintaehem yang sudah ia buat segenap hati kepada loker Naruto. Lho kok ? loker ? Iya loker.

Karena seberapa besarpun keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan ia tidak akan berani memberikannya langsung kepada Naruto.

Jadi ia putuskan akan memasukkan surat ini melalui loker Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah setengah perjalanan menuju loker kelas XII saat Kakashi sensei memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-san !" buru-buru Hinata menyembunyikan surat berwarna biru muda itu di balik punggungnya.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu sensei ?" Tanya Hinata kepada guru bermasker itu.

"Ah, itu, bisakah kamu memberikan amplop ini kepada Sasuke ?"

"S-sasuke ? Maksudnya Uchiha-san ?"

"Iya benar. Tolong kau antarkan ya ?" pinta Kakashi

Sebenarnya sih ia mau-mau saja. Tetapi waktu sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh menit sebelum jam pertama sekolah dimulai. Jika ia memilih mengantarkan amplop, maka ia tidak bisa mengantarkan surat cintanya. Hinata dilema.

"E-eto sensei…"

"Kau tidak mau membantu gurumu Hinata ?"

"E-eh, bu-bukan begitu…" Hinata menunduk

"Nah, kalau begitu…" Kakashi mengambil tangan Hinata yang sedang dalam posisi istirahat di tempat. Ia meletakkan amplop berwarna putih itu ke tangan Hinata.

"Kau antarkan amplop ini kepada Sasuke"

"Ta-tapi sensei…"

"Arigatou Hinata" Kakashi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

"Bagaimana ini ?" gumam Hinata memandang kalut pada kedua kertas di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, SETT

Surat berwarna biru muda di tangannya hilang. Ia membelalakkan mata.

"T-tenten-chan. K-kembalikan !" ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menjangkau suratnya kembali.

"Apa ini ?" ucap Tenten penasaran. Ia mulai membuka surat berwarna biru muda itu.

"Ja-jangan dibuka !" ujar Hinata histeris

"Hahahaha" Tenten tertawa setelah membaca isi surat yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa kalimat itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Sini kembalikan !" Hinata merebut suratnya dari tangan Tenten.

"Naruto, huh ?" Hinata merona. Tenten kembali tertawa

"Eh, apa itu ?" Tanya Tenten setelah tawanya reda sambil menunjuk amplop putih dalam genggaman Hinata.

"Ah, a-aku lupa !"

"Kau lupa amplop itu dari siapa ?"

"Bu-bukan. Ini adalah amplop dari Kakashi sensei. Beliau menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada Uchiha senpai" terang Hinata

"Kenapa kau tidak segera memberikannya ?"

"Ka-kalau a-aku memberikan ini kepada Uchiha senpai, maka..." Hinata memandang kalut pada suratnya.

SET. Kembali Tenten mengambil surat Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kau beriakan saja amplop itu kepada Sasuke. Biar surat ini aku yang memberikannya kepada Naruto" tawar Tenten

"Ja-jangan kau berikan langsung !" Hinata menatap horor Tenten.

"Lalu, kalau bukan secara langsung, pakai cara apa ?"

"Kau masukkan saja surat itu ke dalam lokernya" cicit Hinata

"Ah, benar juga" ucap Tenten sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Ya sudah sana. Temui Ice Prince itu" ucap Tenten sambil mendorong punggung Hinata.

"Loker Naruto-kun nomor 21"

"Iya-iya 21. Sudah sana !"

"Nomor 21 Tenten-chan !" ujar Hinata setengah berteriak

.

.

.

"A-ano, apa U-uchiha senpai ada di dalam ?" Tanya Hinata pada anak laki-laki berwajah pucat.

Anak itu tersenyum kemudian berteriak cukup keras.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin menyatakan cinta padamu !"

Sasuke yang ada di dalam kelas berdecak malas. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan ia keluar kelas. Sedangkan Hinata mulai panik. Hei, ia tidak sedang mau menyatakan cinta !

"Hn. Apa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

Sai mengedikkan kepala pada gadis di belakangnya.

Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Apakah ia salah lihat ? gadis itu mau menyatakan cinta padanya ? gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah lama ia, ups!

"Maaf senpai. A-aku disuruh kakashi sensei untuk mengantarkan ini padamu" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan amplop berwarna putih kepada Sasuke

Saat menerimanya tak sengaja tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata. Rasanya seperti ada kup-, hei !

Hinata segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"A-aku permisi senpai" Hinata membungkukkan badan dan berbalik pergi.

Ia masih bisa merasakan sengatan lisrik saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Hei apa-apaan itu ?!

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta,eh ?"

"Diam kau muka pucat"

.

.

.

Tenten berdiri memandangi puluhan loker di hadapannya. Bel masuk sebentar lagi. Jadi ia harus segera memasukkan surat itu ke dalam loker Naruto.

Tapi masalahnya, ia lupa loker Naruto nomor berapa !

"21 atau 27 ya ?" ia berusaha mengingat-ingat

KRINGGGG…..

"Arkh… sudah bel lagi" Tenten putus asa

"Masa bodo lah" ia memasukkan surat itu melalui celah di bawah loker bernomor 27.

Iya 27, yang seharusnya loker nomor 21

.

.

.

KRINGGG….

Bel gerbang surga berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Hinata yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya bertanya pada Tenten yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, Tenten-chan. Apa kau sudah memasukkannya ?"

"Iyap"

"Ke loker nomor 21 ?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"E-eh, loker nomor berapa ya ?"

"Ja-jangan bilang kau salah memasukkannya ?" wajah Hinata pucat

"Ha ha ha. T-tentu saja tidak. Ingatanku kan sebagus gajah" bohong Tenten

Hinata bernafas lega

"Arigatou, karena sudah membantuku" ucap Hinata tulus

"T-tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kita kan teman" ucap Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Hinata. Jaa"

"Jaa Tenten-chan !"

Saat keluar kelas, Tenten melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di samping pintu kelas. Dalam surat tadi, Hinata menyebut kalau Naruto mau menerimanya, maka ia akan…

'Kyaa ! jangan-jangan aku salah memasukkannya ?!' batin Tenten ketar-ketir. Pasalnya ia tidak melihat Naruto barang sedetikpun.

Ia melihat ke dalam. Hinata masih sibuk dengan tasnya. Lebih baik ia kabur sekarang.

'Maafkan aku Hinata'

.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya, Hinata keluar kelas.

Saat akan melangkah lebih jauh. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

Hah ia kira Naruto. Sepertinya ia ditolak. Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Kau tidak ditolak" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

Wajah Hinata berbinar. Ia mulai menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari Naruto. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke senpai bisa tahu ?

"Aku menerimamu"

"Hee ?" Hinata bingung

"Kau yang menulis ini kan ?" Sasuke menunjukkan surat yang seharusnya untuk Naruto

"Ta-tapi itu…"

"Surat ini ada di dalam lokerku. Jadi ini milikku. Termasuk orang yang telah menulisnya. Juga milikku"

Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

Pantas saja Tenten tadi pulang terburu-buru. Jadi ini alasannya ?

'TENTEN-CHANNNN !' murka Hinata dalam hati

"Ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil menautkan tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Tangannya kembali merasakan sengatan listrik pada genggaman tangan besar Sasuke.

"Hinata"

"A-ada apa Uchiha-senpai ?"

"Sasuke. Panggi aku Sasuke"

"Eum, Sa-sasuke senpai ?"

"Itu lebih baik"

"Hinata"

"Eum…"

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Kyaaaaa !

Seneng banget rasanya bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu beberapa jam. Yah walaupun hasilnya masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Judulnya gak sesuai sama isi ya ? Hahaha. Saya tahu kok. Soalnya saya gak tahu harus ngasih judul apa.

Untuk yang nunggu STS dan TM harap bersabar. Saya harus mencari ilham dulu yang entah pergi kemana XD Plakk

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review ?

 **Sup**


End file.
